Pokemon Serenity
by Madame Tah Ai Hanazono
Summary: A big Pokemon story with many suprises. Tah is given the chance to be a trainer. The wish she makes the night before goes a little too far and now Tah is walking on thin ice every step she takes.  Romance,sadness,tragedy,action,freindship,ect. in one!


Pokémon Serenity

**Hello,my name is Tah Ai Hanozono! I'm 12 years old. I have long,blonde hair that reaches halfway down my back.I have big blue eyes and big,round,thin rimmed glasses. Im from **

**Oto!**

**_END OF DESCRIPTION._**

It was never fair. Never. I slumped down into my desk and sighed.

My 10-year brother was starting his journey tommorrow and I was still stuck at home playing with Pokemon figurines and watching the battles on cable. In other terms-I was still a dreamer.

As I sulked,the teacher took the attendance.

''Brian?''

''Here''

''Julia?''

''Here''

''Samuel?''

''In the school baby!''

''Sure,Joey?''

No reply.

''Joey?''

''Joey left out on his Pokemon juorney today!'' Samuel said.

''Good greif,the boy can't even tie his shoes...muchless survive in the wilderness,'' the teacher mummbled.

I moaned WAS LEAVING! IT WASN'T FAIR!

**_LATER THAT DAY AT TAH'S HOME_**

There was nobody around so I turned on the TV. My favorite channel was on -The Pikame Channel. Pokemon battles coming to you live 24/7! The people of Pikame were a group of

teenagers who one day decided to make a tv show for fun. A show about walking around and secretly taping trainer's battles with Pokemon and other trainers. Soon, it turned into a hit

and was made into a ongoing TV channel.

Then I started thinking that one day my brother,Drifter,was going to be on that channel.I felt upset again and switched the channel to the Sitcom channel. I wasn't one for sitcoms,but

right now I'd watch ANYTHING to keep my mind off of worked,until the front door slammed open and Drifter came running at the living room like a mad woman on drugs.(THAT

BAD)I looked up at him and laughed. He was wearing the happiest,goofiest expression i've ever seen in my life. Drifter ingnored my laughing and held a colorful peice of paper in my face,

Considering that I HATE IT when people shove things into my face,I grabbed the paper and threw it onto the floor.

Drifter gasped and grabbed the peice of paper as quickly(and carefully) as he coul as if it was his life. (O.o)

''Are you crazy!'' Drifter yelled at me,''You'll get it wrinkled!""

I just shrugged and slunked further into the couch.

My sister,Ren,wet with hair curlers and all, ran down the stairs and glomped Drifter. Drifter jerked away,but she just hugged him again(but tighter).

''Ren,GET OFFA ME!'' Drifter yelled.

Ren tilted her head a little.''Aw,why?"'

''Because...you're wet and have hair curlers in your hair!''

''WHAT'S HAIR CURLERS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!'' Ren yelled.

''I...UM...well,erm,you...wouldn't...want to get your hair messed up.''

''AW! YOU'RE SO SWEET BIG BROTHER!'' The 8-year old said as she used both hands to fix a curler.

Her towel,not being supported,Fell off,revealing the 'skin'.

I quickly buried my face into a couch pillow before I couled see anything,'revealing'. The room ws filled with Ren's giggles and Drifter crazy shouts like my eyes burn! Soon Ren had

wrapped the towel back on her and ran into the bathroom just as my stepmom,Amy and my dad,Tom came barging down the stairs.

''It's party time!'' Amy yelled.

Drifter threw his hands in the air.''YEAH!''

Ren jumped out of the bathroom,her pjs now on.

''By the time I become a Pokemon trainer,you'll still be in the level 1 forest crying your sweet little bum off.'' Ren teased.

''Will not!'' Drifter yelled.

'Your right,''she said ''You'll still be crying by the time TAH becomes a Pokemon trainer.''

they both laughed.

''Thats not funny Ren!'' Amy yelled.

'' Sorry Mom! I'm just saying!'' Ren said.

I walked upstairs.

''Where you goin?'' Tom asked.

''To bed.'' I replied.

Amy looked up. ''But-''

''I'l be sure to wake up extra early tomorrow to send him off.'' I said,and with that I walked into my room.

**_IN TAH'S ROOM**

As I layed there,trying to go to sleep,hot tears ran down my face. It just wasn't fair! It never was fair!

The reason I couldn't become a trainer is because of my mom. She's WAY overly protective and thinks I can't survive but I can! I was born with the dream to become a

Pokemon trainer and she just broke it! Like glass. Thin,fragile glass.

I looked up,out the window. ''God,give me another chance. ...I want a second chance.'' I whispered.

Nobody has every given me a second chance...not even a second glance. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. It was never fair!

Soon I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

A deep,long peacful sleep.

**_IN A DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_''I promise...we'll meet again...just keep your one memory of me...keep it and it will lead you to me...I promise.''_

_**Ok you likey? R&R? the next chapter underway but next w/e im not going to be on much cause im going on a trip...but be paitent...**_


End file.
